November Without You
by prongs-jp
Summary: Summer before his senior year Cody meets with Rebecca and they promise to be 2gether even past high school.Sadly,things don’t turn out as planned and Cody finds November reminds him of what he lost.1shot


November Without You

---

Summer before his senior year Cody is reunited with Rebecca and soon they promise to be together even past high school. Unfortunately, things don't turn out as planned and Cody finds November reminds him of what he lost.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or anything related to it or the song that inspired this fic _Noviembre Sin Ti, _hence the title.

A/N: I wasn't sure whether to write more fics or not cause personally I thought _She's No You_ sucked but oh well, I'm giving another shot but with Cody now; One-shot fic. Enjoy.

---

How did it happen? What happened? Did he do or say something wrong to her? Hundreds of questions ran through 18 year old Cody Martin's mind as he sat on the sand of a California beach and watched the waves rush up. Things seemed to be going great but suddenly she changed her mind… Why? More questions arose. He lowered his head and cried silently. How he hated November. He wished that it was over and the memories would be subdued. Unfortunately for him, it was barely the first week and it seemed that the days were going slow on purpose to torture him. He looked out in the darkness of the evening and suddenly felt shame. Why was he crying like a child? He should move on like she did! But he could not just move on and forget Rebecca like she forgot him. For what seemed like hundredth time since he got to the gloomy beach in the morning he wrote her name on the sand.

"Are you happy now?" he asked to no one the bitterness evident in his tone. Suddenly he felt an aching on his body. He'd lost track of exactly how long he was there but his body remembered as it begged to be moved. Slowly he stretched out and eventually stood up.

'A walk would do good,' Cody thought as he looked around to realize he was completely alone on the beach though he could understand why. It was cloudy and gray much like it was going to rain…Just like how he felt. He shook his head as though to clear his mind and began walking along the water. As he walked he felt himself going down memory lane back into the summer before his senior year.

---(Flashback)

17 year old Cody stood at the entrance of the Tipton Hotel wearing the ridiculous green uniform that former bellhop Estaban wore. Yes, Cody was a bellhop…but hey, it was job that gave him money. He thought Zack was worse though because after Maddie left for college, Zack took her job as candy-counter boy. Anyway, one day in early June Cody had just gotten back from taking a guest's suitcase up to his suite, when he noticed a beautiful girl who looked to be his age had checked in. He was so preoccupied with staring at her that he didn't hear Mr. Moseby yelling at him.

"Cody? Cody! Could you kindly take this young lady's bags up to her suite?" then he added quietly, "And quit staring, you're making her uncomfortable!"

It was then that he snapped out of his trance. "Yes sir. Umm… this way ma'am." The girl smiled at him and followed him towards the elevator. Once inside there was an awkward silence. Then she spoke as they were nearing her floor.

"I never would have imagined that you'd work here, let alone live here this long." Cody looked her as if she suddenly grew an extra head.

"Uh…how do you know I live here?" He was completely baffled. How DID this girl know he lived here?

"Why Cody, do you remember me?" He shook his head in stupor. She laughed and he smiled nervously.

"It's me Rebecca!" They arrived at the floor and she stepped out waiting for him and his reaction. His eyes widened and an ear to ear grin appeared on his face. He carefully dropped her things and hugged her.

"Rebecca!" "Cody!" They laughed heartily in the middle of the hallway as elderly people passed them by smiling knowingly. From that day Rebecca and he would hang out as much as humanly possible, in the process becoming best friends and more. Eventually, Rebecca moved into an apartment close to the Tipton so that they could be together. All was great for them especially in the cool November.

"Cody?" Rebecca called out timidly as they laid on the grass of a park nearby the Tipton.

"Yeah?" he answered softly and wrapped his arm a bit more tightly around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"Promise me that we'll be together even after we graduate." He was quick to respond.

"Of course Becky, I promise."

Unfortunately, some time in the middle of November the greatness ended when Rebecca left suddenly and moved out of Boston. Hardly any explanation was given to him and he felt vacant.

---(End flashback)

As his memories ended he realized it was raining and he was completely soaked. How long was it raining? It didn't matter, he welcomed it. He figured that he should make his way back to his car and to the apartment he was sharing with Zack. Zack…how he envied him now. He wasn't bitter towards his brother but he wished that he had what Zack had with Maddie. Yes, Maddie actually kept her word about waiting for him until he was 18 and things with them were great. Cody sighed and headed back to his car.

"I never would have imagined you to be much of a sea person, let alone live here." Ok, now he was hallucinating…Too much sea water. He shook his head and continued walking.

"Now I'm hearing her voice. Great! Just what I needed!"

"Cody!" He turned around and saw he wasn't hearing things.

"Rebecca!" She ran at him tackling him down and kissed him. After a few good minutes they pulled away.

"We need to talk." So they spent the whole evening talking of where they went wrong and about why she had to leave, that the last guy she was with was an asshole and finally how Zack found her and led her to him. Eventually, after all the explanation Cody forgave her and they headed back to his apartment where they celebrated the reunion with Zack and Maddie. November wasn't so bad after all.

Fin.

---

Please don't forget to review.


End file.
